Accepting The Offer
by Brad the Harry Potter fan
Summary: This is where Harry accepts an offer to be Voldemort's right hand man. Hope you enjoy. SPORADIC UPDATES. Rated T for the occasional swear word
1. Chapter 1

Accepting the offer.

A/N: This is my first Dark!Harry fanfic and would really appreciate reviews to tell me how I should go about this.

Quirrel turned around, "I've been expecting you Potter."

"But Snape…" Harry trailed off feebly.

"Ahhh, yes Severus, he does seem like the type doesn't he?" Quirrel said with what sounded like humour in his voice.

"Let me ssssspeak to him." Came a hissing voice from behind Quirrel.

"But Master, you are not strong enough."

"I am for thisssss."

Quirrel started unravelling his turban until he had bare head. He then turned around and Harry gasped with shock. "Voldemort." He whispered in shock.

"Yessssss, it isssss, Lord Voldemort in my weakessst form. Now Harry Potter. What should I do with you? I will give you one chance, Harry, join my ranks as my right hand man and we will be great. We can rule the world you know."

Harry stopped for a few seconds and weighed the pros and cons of joining Voldemort. In the end the pros outweighed the cons so he thought, 'you know what, fuck it, what's the worst that can happen.

"Voldemort, I accept your offer as long as you allow me to stay with you, learn from you and someday be like you."

Voldemort seemed to think for a moment then let off a feral grin. "I'm glad you accepted Harry, I was worried that the muggles would kill you."

With a mention of his family Harry's face turned stormy and he grimaced. "I will never go back to them."

"No you won't, but first we need to think of a name for you. How does Malum Tenebris sound."

"Excellent. But call me Metum for short."

"Ok, so I will need you to go to the mirror quickly and get out a blood red stone."

"Yes, what should I call you?"

"Well, for now call me father but in front of my other followers call me master."

Yes… father"

After he said that he fell unconscious.

The next thing Harry remembered was waking up in the hospital wing with a concerned Poppy Pomfrey looking down on him. "Oh, hello Madam Pomfrey, how are you today." He asked while standing up to get changed. "No, Mr. Potter you can't stand up yet."

"I already, am I not Madam?" Harry replied cockily.

"Yes… But that doesn't mean you can go traipsing around the halls in this condition." Pomfrey said.  
"I'm pretty sure I can. Look I'm gonna go, if I feel any more pain… I'll tell you."  
Madam Pomfrey didn't look happy about this but let him go anyway.

As he walked around the corridors Harry heard a voice say, 'Well handled there Metum, I see you have some of my wit. I must have passed on some of my powers to you when I hit you with that killing curse. While we are on the subject of the killing curse, have I apologised yet?!

Harry quickly turned around and saw... nothing. 'Oh, Metum, you wont be able to see me. I'm under your invisibility cloak, hope you don't mind.'

'No father, I don't mind. And no, you didn't apologise for the killing curse fiasco'

'Good, because if you did mind it was tough. And I wasn't gonna apologise anyway, it all worked out in the end. And while you are still at Hogwarts you need to act as normal as possible, we can't have anyone guessing that you are one of my mini… I mean my son… Yea, my son.'

A/N: Sorry that my other story hasn't been updated in a while won't let me upload te file that it is on.

So, here is a new story to keep you going. It will have sporadic updates as I don't really have time with the school dance show coming up, and my trip to Germany. So yea, sorry I haventy updated in a while.

-Brad .


	2. Chapter 2

Accepting the offer.

A/N: This is my first Dark!Harry fanfic and would really appreciate reviews to tell me how I should go about this.

When Harry got back to the Gryffindor common room, he gave the password to the Fat Lady and as she swung open Harry heard a cheer erupt from within the room.

He put his hands over his ears until Fred, was it Fred? Anyway Fred/George grabbed him and pulled him inside while the other one grabbed a butterbeer and gave it to Harry.

"All hail Harry Potter, the conquerer of Cerberuses."

"Come on guys, it wasn't that hard." Harry said

"Look at him being all modest." He heard from near the back.

"Come on Harry, how did you do it?"

"SHUT UP! I've had a stressful day and I just wanna go to sleep."

Fred and George then cleared a path for Harry and he took it gratefully and went straight up to his dorm and fell on his bed.

"So Metum, you seem to be quite popular."

"Yes father, it's only because they know Dumbledore will give me loads of points so we win the House cup."

"True, that's 1 thing you'll learn about Hogwarts, people are very fickle and will turn their back on you at the simplest of things until you do something amazing then they all want to know you."

"Do you not thin k I worked that out myself?"

"Well I was just re-iterating the fact."

"Ok father, I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"Ok Metum, I'll keep an eye out for you while you sleep."

When Harry awoke he looked around and saw that the dorm was empty.

"Father are you there?"

"Yes Metum I am here."

"Did anything happen while I was asleep?"

"Only a redheaded boy came and cast a few spells on you."

"Could you identify what they were?"  
"Yes, 1 was a tracking charm, and there were a few diagnostic charms too."

"Can you take them off? Or instruct me on how to do so?"

"Already done it."

"Thank you."

"It's ok, now get down to breakfast."

"Yes father"

Harry quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs to bump into an agitated Hermione.

"Harry where have you been, I've been waiting for 30 mins, you're gonna miss breakfast."

"Calm down Hermione, I am here now."

They both set off running until they were just outside the door to the Great Hall. They then walked into the Great Hall to be assaulted by tonnes of amazing smells and the horrendous sight of Ron Weasley eating at the end of the table. Harry had to avert his eyes to stop himself from losing his appetite.

Harry and Hermione then sat down and put a few rashers of bacon on their plates and then filled the rest of the plates with different foods, Harry concentrating on the fattier stuff and Hermione, being Hermione and the daughter of dentists, went for the healthier, less sugary/fatty foods.

"Hey Ron." They both said in unison.

"Hey guys, where have you been?"

"Well Ron, I was being a GOOD FRIEND to Harry and waiting for him before coming down to breakfast.

"Are you trying to say I'm not a good friend?" Ron said in horror

"Yes, yes I am."

Harry noticing the beginning of an infamous Ron/Hermione battle said, "Shut up and eat, I can't be bothered with this today."

They both looked at him in shock and started to eat.

When they had finished the plates disappeared and they stood up and went for a walk around the grounds. While Ron and Hermione bickered Harry looked around and thought he saw the trees move even though there was no wind.

 _Weird_ he thought and carried on.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for a while I have been busy with school work and an increased amount of homework as I am going into the year below GCSE year. I will try to update Rogue Time Turner ASAP.

Thanks

-Brad .


	3. Chapter 3

Accepting the offer.

A/N: This is my first Dark!Harry fanfic and would really appreciate reviews to tell me how I should go about this.

I don't own Harry Potter. Him and all the rest of the characters in this story are all creations off the magnificent J.K Rowling.

Later on in the day, Harry was eating lunch inbetween Ron and Hermione and heard the whisper of his father's voice, "Hurry up and finish then meet me on the 7th floor across from the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy, alone."

Harry sped up his eating and quickly excused himself. Then he ran all the way to the 7th floor and when he turned the corner he saw his father's wraith form flying outside a thick, marble door that was partially open.

Harry then sank to one knee, "Father," he said respectfully

"Arise my son, and follow me into the first part of your training."

Harry rose and followed his father into the room, that was dimly lit and had a weird star in the middle of the floor.

"Ok son, this room is called The Room of Requirement, it will give you everything you want, where you want it. So ask for…" Then Voldemort listed 5 different ingredients he wanted putting on each point of the star. When Harry envisioned it in his mind, the room lurched a little and the items grew out of the floor right where Harry wanted them.

"Ok, so I want you to stand in the middle of the star and when I say so, I want you to envision all of the ingredients exploding into fire, and then let the ritual do the work for you."

Harry did as he was instructed and stood in the middle of the star and envisioned the ingredients combusting into swirls of fire. He stood and waited for 10 seconds, when nothing happened, he was just about to ask his father what he did wrong then the ingredients, as one, just exploded into marvellous swirls of fire, that almost touched the ceiling. Then Harry felt a sharp piercing feeling in his head, that quickly spread around his body. He fell to the floor without a sound. Then almost as soon as it came, the sensation went and Harry stood up. "Well done my son, your body is now prepared for all the dark magic you will be doing. Now I want you to imagine shelves upon shelves full of all the dark magic books in the world, in English obviously, just stacked on that far wall. All of them should be sorted by difficulty."

Harry did as requested suddenly, after the room lurched again, about 20 shelves appeared, all of them full with books. All of the books' titles had the words 'dark magic' in the title. Voldemort then expressed his delight, and told Harry to go to the selves and ask for the easiest book. Harry did as asked of him and a heavy tome landed in his hand. "This is the easiest?" Harry asked looking sceptically at the book. Voldemort made a small noise that could be mistaken for a laugh and said, "Yes, that is the easiest, I'm sure you have heard the phrase, size doesn't matter, before?" Harry blushed and said something that resembled, "Yes."

"Ok, so turn to the first page and read all of that chapter, if you do it quickly we might have time for you to attempt the first spell in the book."

Harry quickly sat down in the chair that was next to him and started reading the book which was called, 'Most Dark and Peculiar Magics and Rituals.'

Harry finished the chapter, which was luckily a short one, and turned to Voldemort. "Done." He said proudly. "Yes, well done Harry. Now turn to page 57 and attempt the spell, 'Sectumsempra.'" Harry did so and wished for a practise dummy. When one appeared Harry took his wand out of his pocket and levelled it at the dummy. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" he yelled. An ugly looking yellow arc of magic came out of his wand, missed the target and sliced into the wall with so much power the cut in the wall was about 12 inches thick. "What was that aim Metum? That was horrendous, try again."

Harry levelled his wand at the target again and yelled, "SECTUMSEMPRA," again. This time the spell flew straight and hit the dummies chest, and cut its torso in half, the top half of the body falling over and hitting the floor. From the stump of the body that is left, a blood-like substance came spurting out and hit the ceiling. "Well done Harry, now ask the room to get rid of all the blood and turn to page 70 and read the next 5 pages."

Harry sat down again after getting rid of all the blood and mangled dummy he sat down and read the ages he was asked to do so.

After he had read the required pages, as before, he turned to Voldemort and stated that he was done. Voldemort replied, "Well, perform the spell at the end of page 75 on an alive dummy"

Harry willed for a dummy to appear and quickly cast the spell. "SANGUINEM ULCUS!" when the spell made contact with the dummy, Harry saw the dummy collapse to the floor after about 5 seconds so he knew he had completed the spell correctly. When Harry looked to Voldemort for further instruction, Voldemort said, "We should be going you've been here for nearly 1 and a ½ hours."

Harry quickly cleared and a asked his father if he could take his leave and Voldemort replied, "Yes you may. Tomorrow be here at the same time tomorrow." Harry quickly bowed and gave the affirmative.

Harry quickly walked to the Gryffindor Common Room and as soon as he entered he heard and saw Ron and Hermione in a heated argument about where he might be, he stood there for about 5 minutes just listening. When he had heard enough he said, "If you took enough notice in your surroundings you would notice that I am stood right here." The whole common looked around at the screech of "HARRY!" from Hermione. Harry waited for the infamous, 'Hermy hug' that he knew was coming. He wasn't disappointed when Hermione practically flew over the back of the sofa and hugged him hard around the middle. "Where were you?" Asked Hermione angrily. "I was on the… umm... Astronomy Tower."

"And why were you there Mr. Potter. Came the stern reply from behind him.

"Well, Professor McGonagall, I was just thinking."

"Ok then Mr. Potter, but why were you sighted walking from the 7th floor then?"

"Well, I was wanting a walk so I could finish my thought stream because I knew that as soon as I walked into here, Ron and Hermione would be arguing."

"Ok that seems fair."

McGonagall took her hasty exit and Hermione looked at Harry, "Are we really that predictable"

"Yes, yes you are."

"Oh" Hermione said sitting back down.

"Well I'm glad you're just back mate." Came from Ron.

"Well, I'm going to Dinner, are you guys joining me?"

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for a while I have been busy I just got a new game (OverWatch) and I've been busy trying to level up. So in compensation here's an extra-long chapter Thanks for your patience

-Brad .


End file.
